kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Xelak
Xelak is a member of the resistance group, La Lutte Pour Presque Rien. He wields the element of Life, and as such is often used as a medic or backup instead of a major fighter. He was 14 years old when he became a Nobody, and so took on a youthful look. Story Background Xelak was first born as a human on the small, out-of-place world of Reality's Dawn, which was later noted for being one of the few worlds in the universe to combine magic and science in alchemy. That being said, there was a certain level of division among the world's alchemists, based on personal beliefs of whether or not science or magic was more important to alchemy; this led to the political system eventually being divided into two factions, the Mechanical party, also known as "Steampunks", and the Magical party, who were commonly nicknamed "Owls". Xelak's parents, who were both premier politicians, came from opposing groups and so were viewed by those who knew them as the representation of the union of the two parties, with their differences put aside for the good of alchemy. Naturally, this left a lot of weight on poor Xelak(who was originally known as "Kale")'s shoulders. However, unlike other classical examples of those in his situation, Kale strove to live up to his parent's expectations, taking advanced classes at his school in both magic and science. At age 13, the Year of Trial for young adults on his planet, he quickly completed his assigned task of creating an alchemy-forged tool, a task assigned to all. Within four months, he had successfully combined science and magic and had forged a blade which, when put under scrutiny from the Alchemist Elders, would later be put in the hall of fame as one of the Seven Great Alchemist Blades as No. 4. This, naturally, led to quite a bit of publicity, and overnight he preactically became a world-wide celebrity. Despite this, he retained a humble demeanor and was also known for his humility, right up until...that day. On the night of August 11th, dark clouds gathered over Reality's Dawn, covering its entire surface. Suddenly, and simultaneously, massive and destructive earthquakes happened all over the world simultaneously as Heartless poured in from the Realm of Darkness. Thrust up high upon a cliff, Kale watched in terror as his world's heart rose from a deep fissure, and was instantly covered in millions of Heartless. As the Heart was destroyed, a massive earthquake shattered the world and hurled Kale off the cliff, sending him plummeting to the ground nearly a thousand feet below. When Kale awoke, he was dead, his Heart removed from his body. However, because of his strong will, he remained as a Nobody, and was whisked away to Twilight Town. Confused, unsure of where he was or who he was, as some of his memories were lost, he wandered the town and was forced to fight off Heartless and other Nobodies while discovering his powers on his own. Arriving at the Old Mansion, he descended into the basement and accessed the computer there, searching for the only two words he remembered: Reality's Dawn. When the searched turned up blank, he smashed the computer in rage and ran into the forest. It was there that he met Xaelus, disguised in a dark black cloak. Mistaking him for a Heartless, Kale attacked, but was easily defeated by the Keyblade master. However, seeking more power, he accepted Xaelus' offer to join La Lutte Pour Presque Rien and was taken to their stronghold, where he was trained in combat by Xaelus and the others and learned to use his powers. Initially not accepted because of his antisocial tendencies, Kale, now renamed Xelak, spent his time searching La Lutte's stronghold and, in an old closet, discovered an old black cloak identical to the one Xaelus had once worn. While at first keeping the cloak to symbolize his apprenticeship, he later swapped out the Lutte Blazer for the cloak to further identify himself with Xaelus. In time, despite his tendency to be the most like a Nobody out of the group, he was accepted as a member. La Lutte Pour Presque Rien Under development... Shrine City and the Latter Triple X Under development... Death When Xelot and the Disciples abruptly attack La Lutte Pour Presque Rein, Xelak is confronted by Aryxa is his quarters, and is taken by surprise. In a fit of inspiration, Xelak lays into her with the Pronunciatio Decuria and believes her defeated, but she rises, apparently unharmed. What follows afterward is a manic and somewhat humorous chase throughout the castle, whcih appears in the background of many of the other fights in other members' storylines. Finally, Xelak stands to her, leading to a heated fight that ends in somewhat of a draw (this serves as the final boss is Xelak's storyline). Taking advantage of this, Xelak escapes, only to encounter his teammates' fatally wounded bodies lying at the Disciples' feet. In a blind rage, Xelak draws all life in the room into himself, severely weakening Xelot and his followers, and pours it into La Lutte, rejuvinating them. Sadly, this act takes its toll on Xelak, and under the stress of this he collapses and fades. Taking this chance, the surviving members of La Lutte escape. Xelak is later done justice by them when Saule, Aiden, and troisnyxetienne defeat and kill Lord Kami, and then afterward when the survivors of La Lutte have their wish for them and their deceased teammates to have their hearts returned by Kingdom Hearts. Personality Because he is a Nobody and therefore technically devoid of a heart, and therefore emotions, Xelak is often confused when the other members of La Lutte Pour Presque Rien talk about how they feel in reaction to certain events, as he himself does not usually react or feel the same way, if at all. However, spending time with troisnyetienne, Xiggie, Delacroix and the others has brought him to realize that he can feel something, although he often notes that what he experiences is dull and bland compared to what the others feel. This lack of emotional potency often portrays to those who don't know him well someone who is antisocial and reserved, although the thing poor Xelak wants most in the world is to be accepted and included. However, the more time he hangs out with his comrades, the more he begins to feel, and lately he has shown himself to be quite the vibrant character, and has expressed interest in a subject that seems familiar with him; namely, chemistry and alchemy. He also likes candy and a good read. Appearance Xelak, although he has the mind of an adult and the body strength of a grown man (side effects of being a Nobody, and therefore not affected by the normal laws of the multiverse), appears to all as a young, 14-year-old boy with spikey, shaggy brown hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. Before recieving his La Lutte uniform, he was dressed in grey cargo pants and a denim jacket, with a whiter undershirt. After being accepted into La Lutte, he usually foregoes the blazer of his team and instead chooses to wear an old Black Cloak which he discovered, blue jeans, and a white undershirt with a silver "X" emblazoned on it. The Black Cloak has its zipper unzipped allmost all the way, except for a small area that runs from the upper part of his chest to his neck. In addition, Xelak also wears a pair of grey gentleman's gloves, which he claims add unque flair. The right-hand glove is emblazoned with a green leaf, crossed with a silver Roman numeral ten. Fighting Style Because of his young build and slight limbs, Xelak is possessed of great agility, and often uses this trait to outmaneuver larger opponets; usually, that involves everyone he fights. Xelak's weapon is a large hand-and-a-half sword dubbed "the Nullblade", which has the top half of the Nobody insignia sprouting from its tip. Because he is a magical-based fighter, Xelak rarely has to use this, however, instead preferring to assault his opponents from a distance. This is where his speed and agility come to play: by remaining ahead of his enemy, Xelak minimizes damage to himself while maximizing his ability to strike his opponent with a spell; say, Fire. Xelak's greatest move is his Limit Break, Pronunciatio Decuria, in which he goes into a sort of overdrive mode and summons and additional nine Nullblades. He can control these Nullblades with his mind, and can use them to strike his oppoents from a distance, augment his magical attacks, or blitz his opponent with a fast, powerful physical combo. Xelak also possesses a Drive Form, Gaia. While in this form, Xelak's Nullblade dissapears and he is coated with mystical green armor inscribed with magical runes. When in Gaia Form, Xelak recieves a massive boost in his magical strength and MP count, allowing him to chain spell after spell to attack his opponents. In addition, he floats above the ground and can "skate" through the air, similar to Sora's Wisdom Form, an act which grants him great speed and maneuverability and makes him hard to hit. Xaelus once commented, while sparring with his "apprentice", that Xelak's Gaia Form "reveals the potential the boy has, what great heights he could achieve, if he were given the chance to ascend there." Sadly, with Xelak's death, such potential was wasted and his unique elemnt was driven out of sight, for a while. Abilities Sustenance: A unique Cure spell that can repleish both HP and MP. Costs all of Xelak's MP. Can only be cast on a party member. Rejuvination: Temporarily prevents the target from recieving damage. Can only be cast on a party member. Vitality: Can only be cast while lock-on is in effect. Xelak absorbs all of the target's health, adding it to his own. CANNOT BE CAST ON PARTY MEMBERS. Lifeblood: A fast attack. Xelak quickly slashes a target, doing slightly more damage than usual. Any damage done to the target is released as HP balls. Inanimate (Cutscene and Multiplayer Only): A self-sacrificing atttack. Xelak emits a massive blast of light, dealing heavy damage to all enemies in the area and absorbing their HP as his own and refilling his HP gauge. Then, Xelak completely drains his own HP and distributes it among all Party Members in the area. Guard Counterguard Dodge Roll Scan Leaf Bracer Magic Lock-On Item Boost MP Rage MP Haste Xelak's Weapons ﻿Nullblade, Nullblade+, Nullblade++ - Starting weapon and variations. Otherside Connection - A different kind of Nullblade, which increases attack rather than magic and speed. Gaia Gear, Gaia Gear + - A Nullblade that increases the duration of the drive form and causes defeated enemies to release more Drive Points. Upgrade to increase its effects. Advocate's Harbringer - Most powerful canon Nullbade. Defeat the Soul Slayer with Xiggie and Xahno to obtain. Lingering Sentiments - An incredibly unique type of Nullblade, which is only obtained upon completing Xelak's storyline. When equipped, it allows the player to continue the story beyond Xelak's death; however, the player cannot talk to townspeople. The Lingering Sentiments Nullblade delivers no attack or magic bonuses and does not have an ability. The player can only move from world to world, following the other storylines, and can watch cutscenes by moving into the situations that activate them, until the end of the game. Deus Ex Machina - Available only after Xelak's storyline is completed for the first time. The most powerful Nullblade, it resembles some thing else... Obtain after defeating the secret enemy at the Secteur du Centre de la Resistance. You cannot have Lingering Sentiments equipped. Quotes Battle *''"So, slipping a little, are we?" (Casting '''Sustenance') *''"Here!"'' (Restorative Item) *''"And...here we go!!!"'' (Performing Pronuntiacio Decuria) *''"Heads up, ya ingrate!!"'' (Performing Pronuntiacio Decuria) Victory *''"Oh, yeah! Score one!"'' *"Yah!" *''"Ha ha! Gotcha!"'' Defeat *''"Gaaaouch!"'' *''"Aagh! Crap!"'' *''"Aaaahhh..."'' *''"Alright, I give."'' (Defeated by a La Lutte Member) Cutscene *''"I wear this outdated cloak for a reason. For some, the darkness shadows them, and then it is gone almost instantly. For others, it resides a while, but eventually leaves. And finally, for some like me, the darkness will never pass, even if we find the thing that took the light with it."'' *''"Xaelus. You're a genius. A master, even. And I'm asking you, right here - will you train me?"'' *''"Huh. Place has nice atmosphere."'' *''"Delacriox! He insulted you! Put you down! And I refuse to let that happen! You're like a mother to me! To all of us! I'm not just gonna sit here, and let this happen!"'' *''"This...this is ridiculous. What have we ever done!? What have they ever done!? You don't even know them! You don't know her! She's here, standing in front of you, the same as she once was, and you claim to not know her because of idiotic technicalities - like NOT HAVING A HEART!" *"X! E! L! A! K! What does that spell?? AN ASS-WHUPPIN'!! Yeah!"'' *''"...What, you're not happy I'm here to save your butts?"'' *''"What...wh-...who are you?? What are you doing in my room?"'' *''"Oh crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapCRAP! A freakin' Disciple in chasin' me!"'' Themes Generic Theme: "New Divide" by Linkin Park Battle Theme: "Holiday" by Green Day Boss Theme: Trivia *Although Xelak's creator, Xelak, originally invisioned Xelak as an abnormally mature 14-year-old, he later realized that it would be better to make him an annoying, immature 14-year-old. Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:La Lutte Pour Presque Rien characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Legacy Characters Category:Nobodies Category:Featured Articles